Tenma Bunny IV: The Final Chapter
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENMA! In the finale of this 4-part monthly series, Eri learns a horrible secret behind not just Tenma, but Yakumo, as well, as she releases the brand new Yakumo Cat. Continuing from where the previous story left off, how will Eri cope this dark secret, even if the cafe is in danger of closing down? Rated T for language, mild sexual themes, and brief nudity.


Remember those cute Tenma Bunnies? Well…  
Anyway, I think it's best to tell you further about the career of Yakumo Tsukamoto and Eri Sawachika, who co-founded a Tenma Bunny Café, in which features robot girls, all resemble Tenma Tsukamoto. Lately, Yakumo had even bigger successes, such as creating sultry Miko Foxes and cute Eri Chicks; she even opened chains of family-friendly cafés and diners. But luckily, they are very obedient in their programming.

Following the success of their highest accolades, Yakumo summoned Eri to her office.

Yakumo greeted to Eri, as she bowed, "Did you call me, Yakumo?"

Yakumo said, "Well, I am amazed that our business is working well… and…"

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry. I am sorry I didn't listen to you. But I am happy that we're expanding. We were thinking of opening, instead of another _Bunny Café,_ we're also thinking of opening a family diner, with only four robots as our entertainers."

Eri barked, as she was against the idea, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN _THAT_ PATH!"

"I know. But you _will_ forgive me, but I have a new idea for a new animal attraction for our next new girl."

Eri asked, "Oh, really? And who is your _fourth_ android animal for your _Tsukamoto Zoo_?"

Yakumo smiled, as she brushed her hair, showing white cat ears. She then removed her suit and wore a pink playboy bunny outfit, with white paws on her feet, and a long tail. She also had white tights on, as the doors behind her opened. Eri was stammering in shock, as she gasped, "Ya-Ya-Ya… Yakumo? You?"

Eri dropped to the floor, as Yakumo said, "I'm sorry, honey. But you knew of me, sooner?"

Eri gasped, "No… … … It's not true… It couldn't be true…"

Yakumo winked, "It is, Honey. Anything you say, I will listen…"

Eri cried, "Who are you? You're not Yakumo! You mean… all this time…?"

Yakumo bowed, as a line of Yakumo Cats appeared in the room, looking exactly like her. Yakumo said, as she held her hand out, "You better let me explain… It's true. I _am_ Yakumo."

"But you're…"

"That's right, genius. But I should tell you everything… and even so… You'll understand…"

She winked, as she giggled, "Honey."

This… was the start of a new era… and what could be an ending to an older generation.

* * *

 ** _Tenma Bunny IV:  
The Final Chapter_**

* * *

"Yakumo?" Eri sniffled, as she was scared, "No… Why? You're really her?"

Yakumo said, as she wiggled her cat ears, "Indeed I am, nyan. Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

She sat back down and winked, "Hello, honey."

Eri asked, "ANSWER ME! All you're doing is speak like a robot! Well, given the circumstances that you are one. And even Mikoto and Ten-. Oh, my god."

She stepped back, "You mean… The Tsukamoto Family is… a bunch of robots?!"

Yakumo leaned closer and said, "If you say so, honey."

Eri cringed, "Just… Just who are you? I'm scared right now!"

Yakumo sat up, as she stated, "Eri, my dear. Soon, you'll understand… everyth-."

She froze, as she was shut down. Eri shook her, as she cried, "Yakumo! NO! YAKUMO! WAKE UP!"

She hugged her, as she was crying. She was sobbing, as Yakumo rebooted, "—ing is all the same. Even my sister, Tenma… For, you see, I was crea-."

She stopped again, as Eri was still crying. Yakumo didn't restart again, until later.

 **XXXXX**

One technician was fixing Yakumo, as another Yakumo Cat appeared to Eri, as she said, "Eri… Please."

Eri asked, "You are?"

"I'm really her." Yakumo Cat said, "But Yakumo Prime is acting up. She's doing alright, except that she's wearing out, after our success… and she wanted to be created for R&R."

"Really? Then why did she, uh, you wore out your circuits?"

"Stress. Plus, I worry that Sis may know who she really is."

"How do I know if _you're_ her?"

Yakumo held her shoulder and said, "Fret no worry. For I am her… She took me in, as her double."

Eri barked, "Then why you and her?"

Yakumo explained, as she felt uneasy, "Because… our father… He created us, to be perfect humans… though, robotic. Tenma and I were originally prototypes for Bunnies in a web show, meant for families and the PG-Rating; meaning we cannot do anything _that_ dirty. Tenma was so perfect, working all too well, while my body was voluptuous enough to please. Tenma was the one, while I was a supervisor. In other words, I was rejected. They fear that I can make a lot of people aroused, a lot, all for my looks. But my creator agreed that Sis was perfect. She has no sex appeal, but has a normal looking body, and some cute features: long hair, small body, high voice, nimble strut. Me, I'm not like that…"

Eri asked, "So, you were supervisor, and you created Tenma Bunnies, out of a request?"

"Yes." Yakumo said.

Eri barked, "It would've been better if _she_ told me! She, I meant Yakumo Prime, over there."

Yakumo replied, "It's best that I say it from in me, than in her… She's already malfunctioning, after so many robots."

She held her face and said, "Eri, I'm so sorry you knew. But it's… a burden to hide my true identity… and Tenma's… She didn't want to be an outcast, being an android in a human world, coming from a café, she was created."

Eri whispered, "So, that's why Tenma denies that Bunny Café."

Yakumo hugged her and said, "Forgive me…"

She closed her eyes and stopped moving. Eri petted her shoulder and said, "There. There. Yakumo. I understand everything. Tenma doesn't know, because you fear that you'd lose yourself, too. And that you cannot leave this world…"

Eri said, as she had a thought, "It has to end. I have to bring Tenma here, and maybe get more answers. I mean, here we are, in the brink of a successful business, and suddenly, the boss and her sister are prototypes for the Tenma Bunnies…"

She nodded, as she placed the Yakumo Robot down, "Okay. I'm going to learn more. If she breaks, forgive me."

She left, as she signaled to one man in white to repair the second Yakumo. After that, she returned to her office. She said to herself, "I have to do something. But how?"

 **XXXXX**

At her office, Eri got a call from the lab that Yakumo Prime, the first Yakumo, is undergoing repairs, and is still in need up upgrades. Eri accepts it, as she demands Tenma Prime, the first Tenma, to come to her office, alone. She said that she wants to try something with her. And moreover, maybe her personality would be available. The techies refused to let her become Tenma, but agreed to the private matter. Eri said to bring Tenma in. Minutes later, Tenma appeared, in her pink blouse and beige pants. She bowed and said, "Good evening, Eri. Did you summon me?"

"Yes, I do." Eri said, as she was in her seat, "Miss Tenma Prime."

"That is me, Miss Eri."

"Yes. AHEM! Listen, there's been an accident involving your sister, Yakumo."

"Who?"

Eri was confused, as she said, "Huh?"

Tenma replied, "Does she look like me? If I had a sister, she'd look like me, and she has the same style as me. It is not that she's-. Oh. You mean the girl that helped repaired me?"

"Exactly." Eri stated, "And a grave decision was made. We have a brand new line of robots for the café, but we're undergoing tests, to assure our stability. You, however, are perfect, in any way."

Tenma bowed and beeped, "Affirmative. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am cute. I am perfect. I obey my functions, to be like Yakumo, my "Sister"."

Eri then asked, "Uh… Curious. You don't remember your sister, Yakumo?"

Tenma said, "How can you say that? Yakumo is NOT my sister! Besides, we are nothing alike."

Eri growled, "What the hell is going on?"

She thought, "It's true that they're not alike, but they _are_ sisters. I mean, the black hair, the pale skin, the cute voices, the laughs… but the difference is their body measurements… So, why do they look different? Yakumo said that Tenma was perfect, and Yakumo was a reject, leading to be built as a supervisor and owner of the bunny café. So, what is wrong with her _and_ Tenma?"

Tenma asked, "Is something wrong, Miss Eri? I must return to work, soon."

Eri held up a small remote and said, "Not now. Give me a minute."

She pressed the button, as Tenma stood straight. Her voice remained, as her personality changed to her normal self. She asked, "Eri? What are you doing here?"

Eri said, "It's about Yakumo."

She lied, as she was nervous, "She got into an accident, and she's undergoing surgery."

Tenma sobbed, "Oh. How sad. I wish I could see her. Is she at a hospital?"

Eri said, "No. But she wishes not to have you visit her. She's… in a coma."

Tenma sniffled, as she was crying, "NO! YAKUMO!"

Eri cried, "LISTEN! She's okay. She's going to be about a couple of weeks, before the repairs-, uh, I mean, the surgery is finished."

Tenma said, "Oh. Then, she's okay?"

Eri petted her head, as Tenma smiled, "Oh, good… For a minute, I thought you attacked her and made her into one of those rejected robots."

"Beg pardon?"

"Are we at this Bunny Café? Because I wanted to speak with Yakumo, since I heard she works here. But I guess an accident occurred. Eri, do me a favor and tell her that-."

"NO!" Eri screamed, "I mean, no, I'll tell her. But…"

Eri was upset, as she was struggling with herself, knowing that the Tsukamoto Sisters she knew are robots; but moreover, doesn't know who they are, in their default programming. Eri said to Tenma, "Tenma… I'm sorry."

Tenma asked, "Is it about Yakumo? You see, I wanted to spea-."

 **Beep!  
** Tenma stopped speaking, as Eri turned her off. Tenma remained frozen, as her arms were doll-like, and her stance was standing straight. Her eyes went black, and her smile remained. Eri put the remote away, as she whispered, "I can't do this… I want out. Yakumo… Tenma… Something has to be told. And I want the truth. But there's the kissing part, in which it gets them to malfunction…"

She had an idea. Since Yakumo is undergoing repairs, Eri agrees to take Tenma home with her, since she'll feel lonely. Of course, she chose to NOT have her work at the Bunny Café, but only to consult a few tests. Eri removed all of Tenma's clothing and replaced it with her blue bunny uniform. She then placed a huge clear plastic bag over her and carefully placed her into a cardboard box. She closed the box and said, "I know it's not the right thing, but having to know this nightmare, and even Whiskers, I just can bear the humiliation and guilt. I'm sorry, Tenma. You are going to be tested…"

She called the laboratory and said to bring the huge box to Eri's house. She even asked about Yakumo's status. They said that the robot cats will be ready, within next month, before they can be deployed. Eri said that it's fine. She wishes to have Tenma Prime at her house, to conduct test runs.

* * *

At Eri's house, the next morning, Eri pulls out Tenma, who was still wrapped in plastic. Eri stood her straight, and then removed the plastic wrapping. She then said, "Okay. I'm going to conduct some tests, including her basic movements. For this one, I'm going to test how she speaks."

Eri turned her on, as Tenma said, "—eak to her about tonight-. Huh? Where am I?"

Eri gasped, as she tried to deactivate her. She stopped and said, "Oh, screw it. She may know, sooner or later."

Tenma gasped, "EEEEK! WHY AM I WEARING THIS GET-UP?"

Eri said, "Tenma, forgive me. I, uh… Yakumo made you wear it."

Tenma looked at a mirror, on the wall, as she saw herself, in a blue bunny attire. She said, "Wow. I look too sexy. I even look like those robot bunnies I saw… who look like me."

She asked Eri, "Is this a gag, or is this Yakumo's way of social pranks?"

Eri said, "Well, no… but… I have a confession to make. You see, Yakumo is actually in charge of the Tenma Bunny café…"

She concluded, not hurting her, "And she's using you as a model! Yes!"

Tenma huffed, "Is that right? For a minute, I thought Akira made me wear this get-up."

Eri barked, "She had NOTHING to do with THIS, you robo-! Uh, er, I meant…"

She stammered, "Perhaps maybe we can work out a few movements."

She thought, "Crap. I wanted Tenma Prime to be tested out, but not while she's just Tenma. I'll have to make due, for now."

She instructed, "First, I'd like for you to walk around, in this room, in a slow circle."

Tenma smiled, "You got it. Do I have to run?"

"Not quite. And I want to see how well you walk in heels."

Tenma looked at her feet, seeing her dark blue high heel shoes. She smiled and giggled, "Oh, cute and adorable. I am, what is called, a fashion model."

Tenma walked around, heel to toe, slowly and in a mild walking stance. She walked perfectly, as she smiled, "Sweet. I'm doing this! This is so easy."

Eri nodded and said, "Interesting… Even as her normal human self, her walking seemed genuine. But I cannot fully test her, until I make her into Tenma Prime."

She called, "Okay, Tenma, now let's test your limbs."

Tenma said, as she stretched her arms, "Mmm… Yeah, I need some exercise."

Eri instructed, as Tenma followed along, "Okay. Arms up. Now, left arm down. Left down, right up. Right down, left up. Both arms out. In. Out. Down. Left leg up. Left leg down. Right leg up. Right leg down."

Tenma continued, as she started to show evenly precision, in Eri's personal aerobics test. Tenma stopped, as she was tired. She whined, "Eri… I'm tired… This is fun, but my muscles hurt."

Eri grumbled, "You are a robot. You don't have muscles."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! I was just testing you. Also, I said nothing."

"Oh, okay. For a minute, I thought you were calling me something… like that pathetic robot!"

"I'm not."

Eri thought, as she covered her mouth, "Damn! I almost slipped. And is she _that_ stupid?"

Tenma's eyes closed halfway, as she moaned, lowering her voice, "Oh, Eri… I feel sleepy… How about we continue, tomorrow morning… morning… oh… It's a tiring… daaaay…"

Eri realized that she packed Tenma away, she forgot to recharge her. She turned her off and then plugged her in. Eri sighed, "Oh, god. That was close. But what can I do? I mean, it's what I wanted, now I can test her Tenma Bunny features… but also, maybe shed some answers to Tenma _and_ Yakumo. Yakumo is unresponsive, for now. And I fear what it will mean."

She dropped her head and whimpered, "I wanna quit. I quit! I QUIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YAKUMO'S BUSINESS, ANYMORE!"

She added, in sadness, "But if I do that, and I blurt out she and her sister are robots, I'm done for. I mean, there are distinguishing characteristics between these two… like the hair, skin, eyes, and personality. But it just doesn't add up. What was I missing?"

She looked at her back and saw her metal plate, above her butt. She whispered, "Huh… I wonder what is behind _this_ one. When Tenma and Mikoto were made, there was a hidden panel for them, with the screws on it. And it's located in the lower back, safely hidden, from inside their skin and suit. I always wondered what was in it."

She nodded and said, "I'll have her fully charged. And then, I'll take a look. I'll wait, until then."

She went back to her room to change, as Tenma was still charging.

 **XXXXX**

One hour later, Tenma was fully charged, as Eri motioned her to serve her tea and cake. She winked, "Here you are, Master. Anything you say, I will listen."

She made her say _Master_ , instead of _Honey,_ for the moment. Eri smiled and had her tea. Tenma sat by her and giggled, holding her shoulder. Eri said, "Uh, Tenma Prime, you may let go of me. You're grades are perfect."

"Gee, thank you, Master." Tenma smiled, as she leaned closer.

"Uh, you can say "Honey", again."

"Not in work hours. I'm still up and running, but I am sad that I won't be at the café, working, until Yakumo is better."

"She'll be okay."

She never bothered to tell the truth about Yakumo to Tenma, no matter which personality she is activated in. Tenma held her, as she whispered, "Eri, I love you. But I do not know romance. Perhaps you may teach me? I have heard a lot of it, since the boys always treat my body like soft pillows."

"Huh?" Eri asked, "You mean you're curious about that, since you were made?"

Tenma nodded, "Affirmative, honey."

Eri replied, "Well, for starters, no kissing. I cannot fathom what happens to you, when you felt this passionate kiss to you."

"Is it bad?"

"Oh, yes. But you ever have a way to control it, and find the one you love, then you're good to go."

"Good to go," Tenma beeped, "Error. Good to go. I want a boyfriend, but my circuits prevent me from dating. Why is that?"

Eri said, "Maybe you don't fully understand _love_."

Tenma smiled, "Oh, honey. I do."

Eri then asked, "So, about Yakumo… Did you ever know her, firsthand?"

Tenma said, as she processed, " _Processing… Processing… PING! File not found…_ "

Eri grumbled, "I knew it. Figures."

Tenma smiled, "I am, what you called, a fashion model."

She leaned her head to the side, as Eri barked, "Uh, didn't you already say that?"

Tenma stood up, and suddenly spoke, "I love you. I want a boy. Who am I? Why do I not kiss? Do I not feel? No. I feel, because I am one of you. I was hoping this Harima boy will understand, since I cann-."

Eri turned her off and barked, "DARN YOU! I CANNOT STAND IT!"

The motionless Tenma was still standing straight, with her eyes blank and her mouth open. Eri bent her down and said, unzipping her bunny outfit, "Okay… No more games. I have to know."

She opened her back panel and saw a small control panel, with a knob that shows Tenma's levels of behavior. She has about five different setting: _Default, Cute and Sweet, Very Polite, Mature, Alluring_. Eri then saw that it was set to _Cute and Polite_. Eri moaned, as she complained, "What is this? She's set to a level one behavior protocol, where she should be at maximum level."

She set her to default, as she said, "Well… Let's pray to god this one is her setting."

She turned the knob to _Default,_ and then reactivated her. Tenma bent up, as Eri zipped her uniform back up. She beeped in a monotone voice, "Yamo. Yamo. I am… Tenma."

Eri asked, "Yamo? As in Yakumo?"

Tenma turned to Eri, as she moved her arms in a doll-like form, "Hello, honey. Anything. You say. I will. Will. Will. Hello, master. I am Tenma. I am programmed to please you, and make you happy. I am perfect in every way."

Eri gasped, "No way… She is a prototype…"

She stated, "Tenma, what is your serial number?"

"T-3661. I am an advanced human, capable of being a perfect girl. I am programmed to do as you say, honey. I am Tenma. I am for your every need."

Eri turned her around and said, "Yeah… I'm going to talk to a more mature voice… not some cylon."

She switched the knob to _Mature_ , as Tenma spoke in a deep voice, and standing in a very alluring pose, "Hello, honey. I am Tenma. Anything you say, I will listen."

Eri asked, "Whoa… If that's what _Mature_ is, I cannot go all-out."

She asked the robot, "Tenma, do you remember anything about Yakumo?"

Tenma processed, " _Processing… Processing… PING! File not found…_ Perhaps it's a little tense for me."

She placed Eri down and sat next to her, cuddling by her. She asked Eri, "Is it warm enough, honey?"

Eri said, "Uh… I think so… Wait, WHY AM I-?"

Tenma rubbed her thigh, as Eri yelped, "YIKE! You have a soothing voice, yet… Yet you never know who you are?"

Tenma winked, as she said, "Of course I am, silly. I am Tenma. I am programmed to do as you say, honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

She rubbed her chest onto hers, as Eri blushed in fear. She reached for the knob and turned her to _Very Polite_. She stopped, as she looked at her chest. Tenma blushed, as she said, "OOPS!"

She jerked away, as she said, "Forgive me. It's rude of my programming to cuddle you. I am not that kind of android… I am, what you called, a fashion model."

Eri barked, "YOU SAID THAT, ALREADY!"

Tenma blushed, "Did I? Must've been a memory track backtrack."

Eri realized, as she asked, "Do you remember about Yakumo?"

Tenma processed again, but she responded, " _Processing… ERROR! File not found… File not found…_ "

Eri held her, as she asked, "Did your memories get erased? That must be it! Yakumo, your sister, or your robot sister, is one of your projects. You and her are robots, built to be perfect in any way, but you were the perfect one. Not her."

Tenma processed again, as she beeped, "Anything you say, I will listen…"

Tenma beeped, as she shook, "I am, what you called, a fashion model."

She spazzed and shook, beeping incoherently in a monotone beep, "Good to go. Good to go. Honey! Honey! Honey! HONEY! Honey! Honnnnnnnnnnnnn-! **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!** "

She froze and made a loud buzz in her mouth. Eri turned her off, as Tenma fell to the floor, faced up. Her mouth curled, as her eyes went cross-eyed. Smoke came out of her ears, as Tenma slurred to nothing. Eri gasped, as she sobbed, "No… Tenma…"

She revived her, but no luck. She broke down, without responding. Eri switched the knob back to _Cute and Polite_ , as she reattached her back panel. Eri knew she was close to finding out the truth, but no luck, since Tenma's _Mature_ behavior overheated her. Eri placed her in a seated position and said, "Tenma, we'll have you fixed, and we'll try again… but I need help."

She went to the phone and called, "Hello, head technician? Is Yakumo Prime in working condition yet? Yes? Uh-huh. Well, Tenma Prime seemed lonely, and she needed a little company."

She nodded, as she replied, "I see. Yakumo Prime is already being retconned. Can you bring her over? I want to speak to her."

She felt sad and said, "Oh. It won't be ready for two days? No? Okay. I understand. Lemme know if she can come over to my house. In the meantime, have the café closed down, until maintenance is made. I figured that they might be overworked. Thanks, goodbye."

She hung up, as she sobbed, "Stuck with this broken robot, for two whole days… I hope she cooled off, being she pushed herself, so much. I wonder if that is why kissing is illogical in her systems. Perhaps… maybe…"

She shook her head, "No. That's ridiculous. I'm not into that. But the minute she cools down, I'll have a look at repairing her. Also, I'm curious if Yakumo Prime has the same functions, being prototypes and all."

 **XXXXX**

Two days later, Yakumo appeared, wearing her Yakumo Cat attire. She bowed and said, as Eri let her in, "I'm sorry I came late. You wish to see me?"

Eri said, "It's about Tenma Prime. I had her run a few tests, but she overworked herself. Luckily, she's up and running. But I didn't activate her, until you arrive."

Tenma was by the wall, standing straight. Yakumo nodded and said, "I get it. So, she's okay?"

"Yes. And you?"

"Systems all starting. Eri, thank you for looking after my sister, while I was repaired."

"Anytime."

Eri whispered, as she was worried, "So… Tenma… She doesn't even remember how you and her were first created?"

Yakumo shook her head, "No. Father created us to be like daughters to him… but…"

Eri remembered what Yakumo said, long ago:  
 _"Well… This is really my sister, but I'm an only child, in reality. You see, when I was young, my mom and dad cared for me. I wanted to have a sister, maybe to play with, but my mother passed away, when I was a child. Two years later, my father died… which left me all alone… And I was very sad.  
Of course, during my time, alone, I studied in many lessons in school, and I always had good grades. After that, in my first year of Middle School, I got a job in robotics. I was working on various fields on it, and I have been greatly impressed by my fellow technicians. As time went on, one of my workers suggested that I should create a robot version of myself… but knowing his thoughts, I figured I would do something better. So, I went ahead and built me a girl of my dreams. By the "girl of my dreams", I meant that I have built me a big sister. And that is when I made Tenma, the girl we know now. I know it's tough to feel lonely, but I didn't want to be lonely and sad. So, that was when I decided to open the Bunny-Girl Café, with Tenma in it. It worked, but it became so popular that the factory that made Tenma made me produced many more robots of her. And that was it… But I didn't want to give up on the original Tenma. So, I owned her, as my own sister, but only for part-time purposes. Sadly, time went on, and she suddenly started to wear out. And every time I repaired her, it makes me wonder to myself that I would lose the one source of happiness that I ever had."_

Eri complained, "But this… What you said, a while back… Was it a lie, in front of Whiskers _and_ Tenma?"

Yakumo said, "To be honest, _my_ memories were altered, to avoid the truth. You see, after father created us, he retconned us into believe that we're human. Sadly, I knew about Tenma as a robot sister, likewise me. But chose not to be robotic, and have fun with Tenma… That is, until she was deemed better than me."

She growled, "My sister… perfect than me… and he created us to be perfect, in any way… FATHER! Why did you create her, and then me? I'm the younger sister, and the beautiful one! He's gone, and I don't know, anymore…"

She wept, "But… everything about our lives… it's all too hard to understand. Believe me, Eri… Would I let anyone love me, because I'm imperfect? That's what I became a Yakumo Cat, and did all this! Tenma was always the better of the two, as she was cute and very friendly, with a huge smile on her face! And me, I'm reduced to being a normal girl, with an hourglass body that allures the male domestic."

She sobbed, as she placed her hands on her face, "I'm… not her. I did that to make us happy, after he died… and now, I don't know, anymore…"

Eri yelled, "You? You and Tenma were created as living dolls, only for you… and your memories were erased… Your father created you two, and you did the rest…"

Yakumo continued to cry, as Eri said, "Yakumo… Do you want me to test you?"

She stopped crying, as she asked, "Why?"

Eri replied, "The kissing thing. I want to know…"

Yakumo said, as she opened her front panel on her abdomen, "No need. If you must know, only I can understand love… for I am merely for love… Tenma never kisses, because she is aware, and refuses to kiss anybody. I, however, am immune to the kiss, since I was made to feel love. We were created to fall in love, in our own way. However, a flaw into Tenma's CPU made her heartless; meaning she's not into full-on romance."

She pressed a red button and her voice went deeper, as she closed her panel. She continued, "You shall see why… I am immune. Because I function so well, but the eggheads decided on Tenma, because she's the obvious choice for older sister. And that is why…"

She went closer to Eri, as she held her waist, "That's why I recruited you… because you wanted to help me protect it. You are her friend, after all, including Mikoto Prime and Akira."

Eri blushed, "Yes, but… Now that I know the truth, I want to giv-."

"NO!" Yakumo said, "I know exactly what. How about I give _you_ something, in return for helping me."

Yakumo kissed her on the lips, as Eri blushed in complete shock. She closed her eyes and felt her lips pressed onto hers. Yakumo continued to make out with her, as Eri was pleading, "Don't… Stop… No… Don't stop… Ungh… Mmm… Don't stop, honey. Anything you say, I will-."

She gasped, as she cried, "Uh… what I said, I'm sorry. But I can't be with you, anymore. I QUIT!"

Yakumo said, "You can leave, anytime you want, as long as you keep a secret."

Eri stated, as she was angry, "So what if you two are robots? So what if I cannot keep a secret? Tenma's my friend, and you cannot be jealous, because she's in love!"

Yakumo turned around and was sad, as she said, with her cat ears wriggling, "Don't be sad…"

Eri huffed, "I'm not. It's not that I'm leaving, because I know what you two were created… IT IS THE FACT YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT IT!"

She roared, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU TWO-BIT ANDROID WENCH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR ROBOT SISTER, AGAIN!"

Yakumo yelled, "Eri, NO! I CANNOT! I love her, more than I have for my Tenma Bunnies! I helped created them, the Miko Foxes, the Chick Yous, and the Cats Me!"

"You have no idea what you said!"

Eri huffed, as she turned away, "I don't care what you say, Yakumo-robo! Enjoy your Bunny Café, _without_ me! But the Eri Chicks, they're yours, anyway. I am offered to help, since you and I created the Eri Chicks."

She concluded, "But still… I QUIT! GET! OUT!"

Yakumo nodded and said, "You're right. I am sorry, Eri… Forgive me forrr-."

She froze, as she shut down, again. This time, she rebooted and continued, "…rrrr pushing you into this. I knew I shou-. **BZZT!** Hello, meow~. I am Yakumo."

She meowed, as she went closer to Eri. Eri tried to turn her off, but couldn't. Yakumo purred, as she nuzzled into her bosom. But after 15 seconds, she powered down. Yakumo was placed down, as she placed her next to Tenma. She sniffled, as she barked, "I hate you, you no-good fembots. I don't want to be-."

She realized what she said, as she remembered the warm passion of Yakumo Cat, and how she blurted out the words of what she said. Eri looked at her hand and asked, "What is wrong with me? I kept a secret for too long, and all of a sudden… I'm…"

She whispered, "Could it be that I'm jealous of the Tsukamoto Robots? Could I be a robot, too?"

 **XXXXX**

Tenma and Yakumo were returned to the café, to be repaired, the following evening. In Eri's complete distraught, she looked at her hand, as she remembered the entire story of Tenma and Yakumo's existence.

"There are times that I want to know more. I was so hung up on Tenma's behavior, and why she was always that cute… I always wondered about the faults that compared to us humans, and that of the android that is her sister, if you call her that. And then, the very thought of knowing who or what I am, after I blurted out the words, out of impulse. It makes me wonder… if I should slit my wrist, to see if I am human or robot. I'm also upset that her Tenma Bunnies, Miko Foxes, Eri Chicks, and Yakumo Cats were involved in this. Have they… Have they become more than objects? I understand that well… but I am worried. I'm surprised that no one else believes me, other than me, Whiskers, or those two. But then, _him_ … He promised a secret, and he even said that he'd never love a robot, since it's not the same.  
Harima does love Tenma, yet he knew the secret of her… after me. If told him about both girls, he'll hate me… forever.  
Human life… Robotic life… Happiness… Love… Compassion… Self-determination… Anger… Fear… Prejudice… Arrogance… Awareness… Sentience… Life…"

Eri looked up to the ceiling, as she whispered, "I love Tenma, because she's my friend… but I hate her, more than enough, since she's not like us."

Eri lied down in bed, as she felt sad, "I wonder, after everything that happened, if Tenma will ever speak to me again, after what I did? I just wanted to know why… and why Yakumo kissed me… to know…"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, as she was worried over everything that happened. Of course, the Yakumo Cats were on suspension, before they were introduced, after Yakumo heard wind of Eri's rejection towards it.

At the office, Yakumo was sitting in her chair, feeling unhappy. She whispered, "Eri… How can I convince you to stay?"

Four Yakumo Cats were by her, as they were unhappy. Yakumo said, "I wish there was something I can do."

At the main lab, in the dark, Tenma was lying on the table, with a tarp covered her body, leaving only her head uncovered. Her face was peaceful, as her eyes were closed and her mouth smiling. There was no one available, since it was closing hours, and that Yakumo would leave Tenma here, for observation.

* * *

The next day, at school, Eri was sitting in her desk, as she looked at Tenma's empty desk. She whispered, as she looked on, "Somehow I think I'm responsible for this… I mean, I knew of the secret, but it feels like I am the cause of the end."

A few classmates were talking in the halls, as they chatted with each other. One boy said that Yakumo was not present in school, this morning. Another boy added that she was obviously under the weather. The discussion continued, as Eri thought, in disbelief, "Even Yakumo is gone, too? I wonder…"

She pouted, as she was sad, "Somehow it's my fault. But it's just a daily repair job."

 **XXXXX**

It wasn't. A week passed, and the Tsukamoto Sisters were a no-show at school. Eri was worried, as she got a text from one of the engineers in the Bunny Café.

" _Miss Sawachika,  
The café is closed for the moment. Miss Tsukamoto is current busy working on Tenma Prime's functions, until the problem is fixed.  
Also, Miss Tsukamoto rejected your resignation. It wouldn't be the same without you, since some of our Bunnies, Foxes, Chicks, and Cats are sad for you._"

"What the hell?" Eri barked, "Yakumo doesn't want me-?"

She sighed, as she remarked, "Fine… I mean, I am sad that it's been a week… and probably Yakumo is turned off, as well. What could they be up to?"

Meanwhile, as the café's lab, Yakumo was sitting in a chair, with her hands on her lap and her eyes closed. She was sitting by Tenma who is still turned off. The room was quiet, as no one was around. A small memo was on a table that says " _Undergoing long repairs"._ She was wearing a navy blue business suit with brownish leggings. Both sisters were being repaired.

 **XXXXX**

The next day, Eri arrives at the café, through the back door. She still felt sad, as she said that she wants to apologize to both Tenma and Yakumo, despite that the café is running well, and that she may have hurt Tenma's feelings. She was in her school uniform, as she stepped in. She walked down the hall, heading to the lab.

"Hello?" She called, "Yakumo? It's Eri. Hello?"

She viewed the window and saw a test run of ALL the androids being tested. Two Tenma Bunnies in yellow and green were dancing around, while a Red Miko Fox was lying face down, with her back panel exposed, while three technicians in white were operating. One Eri Chick in pink was walking in motion, slowly, as a Yakumo Cat, in violet blue, was meowing repeatedly, while one technician was scanning her functions on the computer.

"So, she actually gone through with it, did she?" Eri barked.

She sighed, "Never mind… This can wait. Of course… How can I make it up to her? I really hate myself…"

She found Yakumo's office and opened the door. She saw Yakumo, in her navy blue suit, and Tenma, in her school uniform, as they were motionless. Tenma was standing by Yakumo, who was sitting in her chair. Eri then said, without knowing, "Yakumo… I, uh… Well… About what happened, the other day, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt Tenma's feelings, and made bad business decisions."

She bit her lip and added, "And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

She then thought, as she looked on, "Huh? Why are they not responding?"

She then realized that they are turned off, and they cannot hear her. She said, "Oh, okay… I get it now. You were being recharged. Well, if you can hear me, a lot of students are worried about you two, and you have been gone for two weeks. I hope you find it in your "hearts" to forgive me. I'm not much of an apologetic type, but…"

She turned away and huffed, "This is ridiculous. I'm talking to two animatronic girls… and it's like talking to stuffed animals."

She approached the desk and asked, "Why won't you respond? Tenma! Answer me!"

She grabbed her shoulders and shook her, as she roared that she doesn't care if she's a robot. She's still her friend. But she stopped and saw a small note on the table. She said, as she read it, it says that the café will have to be sold away or shut down, due to massive glitches and borderline customer reviews.

"WHAT? Over one little secret?" Eri complained, "WHY? Why are you shutting it down, without my consent?"

A Yakumo Cat, in white, said, "Because, you know too much and said too little about her…"

Four androids of Tenma, Mikoto, Eri, & Yakumo were by the doorway, all in white attires, as Eri was shocked, "Huh? How did you four get into the office?"

Tenma Bunny said, "Eri-Chan…"

Eri asked, "Did you just say-?"

Tenma Bunny pleaded, "It's sad that our owner had to leave us… But you don't have to do this."

Eri said, "I was gonna apologize to them. I didn't want to hurt Yakumo Prime's fe-."

Eri Chick responded, "NO! Not true! This isn't the Eri Sawachika we knew. You just wanted to trash her!"

Miko Fox added, "We knew… We _all_ knew… WE wrote the note for her."

Eri gasped, "What?"

Yakumo Cat said, holding her hand to her heart, "She wanted to continue to what we do, as we entertain guests. But it's not enough…"

Eri asked, "So, this note was a forgery?"

Tenma Bunny whispered, "Yes and no… Our home is in danger of being shut down… and we're so close to being scrapped."

Eri pleaded, "I can save you girls. We can sell you away for a job as MCs or valets."

Eri Chick beeped, "That's slavery!"

Eri complained, "OH, what do you call _this_ , then?"

Miko Fox said, "We'd find it as a home, rather than slavery. But it's how we are programmed… not what you suggested in a bunny café."

Eri yelled, "Well, it's not enough for me to be satisfied, and seeing that you four are being stupid toys! You four are the worst I have ever met, and I don't like being with you! AT! ALL! Besides, I went _against_ Yakumo Cat, _moments after_ SHE disapproves Eri Chick! She, meaning Yakumo Prime."

Eri Chick beeped, "Incorrect. She liked the idea."

Yakumo Cat responded, "But you were right to disapprove of me. The fans loved me in test runs, but…"

Eri asked, "But?"

Yakumo Cat turned away and said, "I can't. It's too soon of me to say it…"

Miko Fox said to her, "You can tell her…"

Yakumo Cat said to Eri, "Well, I was _too sexy_. The boys like me, but some of the families that saw me questioned my apparel. Maybe I should be in a blouse and skirt, instead of this."

Eri smiled, "Sure. Maybe I can fix that, provided if it's not too late."

Tenma Bunny whispered, "It _is_ too late."

Eri barked, "What do you mean, _Tenma Coppertail_? I mean… I think we can use a choice demographic, and maybe we can switch up the apparel for you all!"

Tenma Bunny said, "Not after what happened to them… Yakumo and Tenma cannot speak… They're heartbroken… smashed to bits, inside."

Eri asked, "Uh, they can be fixed, alright?"

Tenma Bunny said, "No… Not this time…"

"Liar!"

"But it's true!"

"Admit it! You want me to stay away from this café, is that it? I wanted to help you, because you _want_ me to!" Eri yelled, as she explained, "I did all this for you, because you _wanted_ it this way! I built you four, including Mikoto Prime, and you want me to be inconclusive to myself?"

Eri thought about it, and thinking that she cannot deactivate all of them. She knew that she was in a dead end, especially since both Sisters are already deactivated and motionless. Eri was trapped, emotionally. She approached them, as she was saddened, "Don't tell me… You knew about this, and they shut down… permanently?"

Tenma Bunny said, "Yes. Heartbroken, smashed to bits… inside…"

"You mean… They're dead?"

"No. Just gone…"

"You mean, as in… Memory wipe? Damn it, make up your mind!"

Eri Chick posed with her arms up, and Yakumo Cat does a cat pose. They froze in place, as their eyes went black. Mikoto posed with her left hand on her hip, while turning her head to the right. Tenma Bunny remained, as Eri whispered, "What did you do them? I didn't want it, this way! Why are you torturing me? Is this for Yakumo to apologize, sincerely? Well, it won't work, until I want answers! REAL answers, not this lameass emotional garbage! NOW! TELL ME!"

Tenma Bunny hugged her, as she said, "I am sorry…"

She whispered, "Honey…"

She closed her eyes, as she was motionless. Eri tried to struggle, but could not break free. Tenma held her tight, and powered down. Eri tried to move, but she couldn't.

"Hey, lemme go! Tenma! COME ON!" She cried, "Tenma? Tenma?"

The Bunny robot let go, as her arms fell limp, and Eri stumbled backwards, twisting her right ankle and falling to the desk, landing on the back of her head. Her eyes went crosseyed, and her body was in a seated position on the floor, as Tenma went to her knees and dropped her head down.

Eri spoke, without her mouth moving, and with dizzy swirls in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I hurt Tenma's feelings… and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings… I'm sorry that I hurt Tenma's feelings… and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings… I'm sorry that I hurt Tenma's feelings… and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings… I'm sorry that I hurt Tenma's feelings…"

She kept speaking the phrase, in a wrecked manner, without her mouth moving, and was not responding by moving anything in her face. She started to skip, "I'm sorry-I'm-I'm sorry-, I'm sorry that I hur-ur-ur-ur-urt Tenma's feelings… and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings your feelings your feelings your feelings your feelings your feelings your feelings… I am… sorry… hurt fee-, sorry, sorry-."

The more she spoke, in a continued wreck, her voice was in a compressed electronic voice. She continued on, until she closed her eyes.

When she came to, minutes later, the robots were gone. Only Tenma and Yakumo were still there, as the others that arrived were taken out. Eri moaned, as she looked at the both of them, as she whimpered. She held herself and started to cry. She wept, "Just what is going on here? Are they really gone, or am I cracking up? I may have lost all my marbles!"

Tenma's voice spoke, as she whispered, "Don't hold it against us… We were doomed to fail…"

Eri asked, "Hello?"

She held her head, and rubbed the back of it. She felt something. She looked at her hand and saw a little blood on it. She groaned, "Did I hit my head? That was a na-, WAH!"

She stumbled down onto the floor, as she winced in pain, "Ah… My ankle!"

She held her right leg and straightened it. She then noticed that her right foot was bent back to the left, from where she took a fall. Eri removed her shoe and sock and saw, in much horror, that her foot area was showing some torn skin, metallic plating, and loose wires. She covered her mouth, as she sobbed, "What is this? What am I? Who am I? What is-? I'm not-! No… I'm… not… one of them…"

She realized, "All of this… Could I be… one of them, too? I'm…"

She screamed, "NO! I CAN'T BE ONE OF THEM! I'M NOT!"

She continued, "It's obvious that someone is pulling a prank on me. Yes! Very funny, Tenma! Yakumo! _Verrrrrrry_ funny!"

Eri examined her foot and whispered, "So… Why am I like this? I'm Eri Sawachika, not one of those freaks."

A voice said, "No. You _are_ one of them."

"Who are you?"

A shadowy figure appeared, as she approached Eri. Eri's vision was distorted, as she could not see who she was. The woman said, "You're broken. Maybe I can fix you… and save us."

Eri wept, "How? Who are you?"

The woman said, "I'm someone you know… except… I'm you."

She deactivated Eri, as she collapsed to the floor, with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes went black, as the woman picked her up, carrying her to the lab.

* * *

In the lab, in Eri's perspective, the mysterious woman spoke with Yakumo, who was already awakened.

"So, did my test android become such a problem?" The woman asked.

Eri asked, "It's her? Who was she?"

Yakumo replied, "She's on the fritz. She took the news, badly…"

Eri gasped, "She's alive?"

"Well, I'll handle Eri. You take Tenma Prime home. I'll handle things here."

Yakumo left, as she concluded, "I shall keep Tenma at home, alone, under observation. Do what you can… Eri-senpai."

Eri asked, "Eri-senpai?!"

The woman said, "Thanks. I'll meet you later."

The woman was Eri Sawachika, herself. The other Eri was a robot, and she was working with both Tsukamotos robots, all the time.

"So, how do you feel?" Eri asked her double.

The robot asked, "What is going on? Just what am I? I am Eri…"

"No. I am." Eri replied, "As you can see, you took the news, badly… and you're torn apart."

Eri Robot sobbed, "Just what are you going to do to me, whoever you are?"

She wept, "I am Eri… I am not… Yakumo, I am sorry…"

Eri nodded, "She accepts your apology."

She deactivated her, as she whispered, "Now _I'm_ sorry… but you are no longer in working condition."

Eri grumbled, as she walked off, "I come back from vacation… for _this_? Damn her. What did she do to her?"

She stopped and smiled, "But on the plus side, I got to know the whole story… from Yakumo."

She left, as the technicians arrived to take Eri Robot apart.

 **XXXXX**

At Tenma's house, Tenma was lying in bed, connected to some wires, as she was given a complete memory wipe, including everything about the bunny café, and all that happened, since the beginning.

"So, Tenma won't remember a thing?" Eri asked.

Yakumo said, "No. Plus, I'm amazed that our bunny café has been sold to a worthy buyer. She agrees to the task, but… she suggests that my sister does not work here. So, Tenma Prime will be deleted, immediately. From now on, she'll be just Tenma…"

Eri said, as she scanned her body on the laptop, "Her joints are working okay. Must've had a memory overload, making her feel shattered. Also, I wish to test you two, just to learn more."

Yakumo smiled, "You mean it?"

Eri said, "Well, it's not the first time I did you a favor, on account that you're a robot… and likewise her."

Yakumo said, "I know. Poor Sis… You will forgive me, right?"

Eri chuckled, "Of course I do. And I'm sorry that I lasted too long. My flight was delayed, and had to wait a week. But… I'm surprised about Whiskers, back then."

Yakumo said, "He'd rather date someone who is not programmed for love. He only wants to see her smile."

Tenma let out a smile, as Eri said, "That's all."

She thought, "Whiskers, you putz. If you love her, then why and how? I wish, one day, I want to know…"

She asked her, "So, what happens to the café?"

Yakumo said, "Well, despite that we have had a bunch of negative reviews from our Yakumo Cat test run, and the café, overall, we're going to shut it down. But the owner wants to have the robots _and_ the café."

Eri asked, "So, who owns it?"

Yakumo said, "I'll give you information, once it develops."

Eri stated, "Then, this is a bad time to say it, but… It's a pleasure working with you."

Yakumo and Eri shook hands, as Yakumo said, "I'm sorry you had to leave us. If you ever need me, come see me… at my house. Tenma will understand, too."

Eri left, as Yakumo plugged herself in. Yakumo whispered, "Good night, Sis…"

Outside, Eri smiled and said, "Good to hear you're okay, Tenma. Your secret's safe with me."

She felt worried and said, "But… then there's the robot me… What should I do about her?"

She nodded and said, as she had a serious look on her face, "I think there's one way to do with her. I know what, but it's not easy…"

* * *

One month later, news spread that the Bunny Café would be closed, permanently, in Yakumo's request to the new owners. The technicians agreed to keep few of the robots, since most of them are being dismantled or sold away. They only kept spare Tenmas and Yakumos, just in case the current robot breaks down. However, no news yet on when the café will open. It remained closed, with paper covering the windows, and the door saying " _Private Property – NO admittance, without permission_ ". It would remain a private building for all the robots to be studied on.

As for the Tsukamoto Sisters, they remained in home, happily spending their lives together, without any problems, whatsoever. Yakumo was in her suit and leggings, as she said, "Sis, I'm going to heading out."

Tenma smiled, "Okay~! Can you make dinner, when you get back?"

Yakumo said, "Oh, sorry. It's going to be a late meeting. Can you order out?"

Tenma nodded, "Sure. Anything you say, I will listen."

Yakumo gasped, as Tenma asked, "What's wrong?"

Yakumo said, "Oh, nothing. Never mind. I will see you tomorrow…"

Tenma said, "Be careful."

Yakumo left, as Tenma relaxed, watching TV.

Outside, Yakumo whispered, "Remind me to delete that phrase from her memory banks. Too many bad memories."

She walked off, heading to where she was needed.

And for Eri, she kept listening to the apology to Yakumo, again and again, as she felt hurt because Yakumo lied to her, when in reality, the real Eri already knew.

"I'm sorry that I hurt Tenma's feelings, and made bad business decisions. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." The recording spoke, as Eri replayed it.

She smiled and said, "She was human, in every sense of the word. I wonder…"

She asked, "Should I explain Whiskers about everything?"

She giggled, "Nah. Maybe I should tell him that the café was closed, and that the real Tenma is okay. But he already knows about Tenma, so… what to do?"

She had already tossed away the robot double of her, as she concluded, "Of course… Harima can date the robot me… if it wasn't already dismantled."

She relaxed on her chair, as she smiled in bliss. But then thought, "Say… I wonder who would own the café, after it's closed."

 **XXXXX**

Yakumo arrived at the café, through the back door. She returned to her old office, as she said, "Sorry I'm late, madam. But I had to tend to my sister."

The woman said, as she was sitting in Yakumo's old chair, "That's fine, Miss Tsukamoto… or should I call you _Model #Y-160_?"

"Just _Yakumo_ is fine. I always hated my codec nickname… Yamo…"

"No need to worry, Yakumo." The woman said, as she turned her chair to her, "After all, we are all robots, aren't we?"

She was a tall woman with long blue hair, done in a ponytail, and in a black business suit and a pink shirt. She smiled, as her blue eyes were shone, "Now then, Yakumo… Let's discuss business. Shall we?"

Yakumo nodded, "Affirmative. About the robots I am giving you…"

The woman said, "Well, I figured a complete memory wipe to many… and that I learned that Mikoto Prime, as you called her, is not for sale?"

Yakumo stated, "She's currently playing as Mikoto Suo, who the original portrayed. However, because of the Miko Foxes being reworked, we are setting up her departure from Yagami High, and make it a transfer to another school."

The girl said, "Ah, I see. And no one else knows. Fine, then. We shall see if we can keep _Suo_. For now, begin it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh! Any way you can send me those Yakumo Cats? I figured we can remodel them as different cats; and, serious note, lose the sex appeal."

"Understood. I knew dressing them in fishnets was a bad idea… a bit dirty, but it shows."

The girl barked, "NO! That's not the reason why I bought you café! You need a home for the robots, and you're overworked. Plus, kids wouldn't dare play with these androids. So, I'm going to have them safeguarded… No need to worry. I'm sure we can fix this."

"Thank you… Hikari."

Hikari smiled, "Please. It's Miss Berlitz to you. But hey, call me Dawn."

They shook hands and continued with the meeting.

* * *

What sort of new investment does Yakumo have with Dawn? We should see, someday. For now, this is where we'll end our story, as Tenma lived peacefully ever after.

Tenma beeped, as she was moaning on the table, with her face emotionless and her eyes half-closed and dimming. She was weakening, after she ordered out, and before it could arrive.

" _Honey… Honey… Battery low… Recharge me… Yakumo… Anything you say, I will listen… Yakumo… Yakumo… Honey… Yakumo…_ "

She kept beeping, until she died down. No one recharged her, until the next morning, when Yakumo returned.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!  
And a Happy Birthday to you, Tenma~!_**


End file.
